Conventionally, a power module which is called IPM (Intelligent Power Module), is known. The IPM is, for example, an electric part used for converting a direct electrical power of a battery mounted on a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle or the like to “an alternating electrical power for driving an electric motor”.
Recently, the electric part such as the IPM has been downsized and thus, it is desired that more elements, wires (including a bus bar which is the metal member) and the like can be mounted in one housing. To this end, a structure has been proposed in which the bus bars are positioned at various heights and thereby, are positioned in a multistage manner (sterically) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, in this electric component, it is necessary to ensure an insulation between the metal members. To this end, in general, the metal member is covered by an insulating resin.